


Twitter Drabble

by stylesoftheshire



Series: Larry Drabble Collection [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesoftheshire/pseuds/stylesoftheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is annoyed with Larry shippers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitter Drabble

Louis' eyes blazed holes into the screen, his fingers angrily hitting at the keys as he shot down another 'Larry shipper'.

He didn't know why they just couldn't understand that what he had with Eleanor was real.

He hurled his phone across the room, wishing he could throw away all of his problems with it. 

He shouldn't have to explain himself so many times before what he was saying was accepted. His personal life shouldn’t have to be that way.

Why was it so hard for them to understand that he and Harry weren’t together?

He balled his hands into fists and kneaded them into his thighs, frustration making him want to yell from the rooftops. He wanted to scream until his throat was sore and his muscles ached, anything so they would just stop.

They had no idea what the things they were saying did to him. 

They had no idea how hard it was to have a normal relationship when people were constantly doubting and finding new ways to flaw them, and then shoving the reasons in his face. 

The reasons like, ‘haven’t you seen the way you smile around Harry?’

He unfurled his fists and dug his nails in instead, wanting to rip out all that was building up inside him, trying to fight back the white-hot pain. He knew it was useless when he felt the familiar mocking prickle behind his eyes. 

The tears were just like all of their accusations – always stabbing and always, _always_ reminding...

They had no idea that their hopes for ‘Larry Stylinson’ were just salt in the wounds that were as fresh as the day he let Harry get away.

They had no idea that it was all just a memory now.

They had no idea.


End file.
